


The week that really riled shit up

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: A loving relationship, Hi I cant choose just one ship, M/M, MIKE JUST WANTS TONY TO BE HAPPY, Super fucking kinky, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is the most shameful piece of literature that I have written and I love it, Tony will get willingly handed over to Vic thank u for asking, Transguy Tony, Yall know this is going to be scarcely updated but ily anyway please bare with me, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: This is entirely Tony and Mike trying out kinks and I hate and love it at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't that Mike was _bored_ with their sex life.  
Its just that he knew they could do better.  
  
"Hey. I've got an idea and feel free to say no, okay, no pressure."  
Tony isn't concerned.  
"Mmmhmmm. Whats up?"  
"I wanna take a week, of your choice of course, to try out some... more kinky shit."  
Tony's eyes widen and he buries his face in his hands.  
"Oh my gosh..." he mutters, muffled by his hands.  
"Feel free to say no, doll."  
"No its just... jeez, what kinks are we talking?"  
"I'll give you a calender of the month. You pick a week, pick the kinks, and bring it back to me. Then we'll have some time to ourselves and then I'll text you if I agree."  
Tony slowly nods.  
"O-okay. I just-"  
Mike gets up, slips a piece of paper across the table.  
A calender of the month.  
"I hate you." Still, Tony blushes.  
Mike presses a firm kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.  
"Slip it under my pillow, love"  
  
But Tony didn't slip it under Mike's pillow, in fact he came to him while he was reading and, while still looking down, thrust it at him.  
"Here. Please take it off my hands."  
Mike, amused, complies and looks it over.  
'Monday of next week-Petplay or whatever  
Tuesday of next week-bondage  
Wednesday of next week-masochism  
Thursday of next week-feminization (I should be okay)  
Friday of next week- let me call you daddy you coward aka DD/LB (cool if you don't wanna do it)  
Saturday of next week-concert night, just cuddling  
Sunday of next week-back on the road, so u trying to keep me quiet is a kink right?  
(P. S. Do you still have that knife on you? You could use it on Wednesday.) '  
Mike covers his mouth.  
"Tony..."  
"You said you wanted-"  
"I'm not mad. I'm just... jesus are you sure, dude?"  
"Safeword is 'San Francisco'. If you can actually do it."  
It isn't a challenge but Mike takes it as one anyway.  
"On it. Don't underestimate me, Tony."  
"I'd never."


	2. Day 1: Monday Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike never really knew he had a thing for petplay, he'd never even thought about it.   
> But god strike him down if Tony didn't look hot as the fucking sun in his dog ears and tail, his brown and white short shorts and his little croptop covered in dogs.

Saturday and Sunday pass faster than either of them have ever really felt and suddenly its Monday.   
They'd kept their distance from each other as agreed and as soon as they see each other again they're awkward. They shouldn't be, they've been in a relationship for what, 7? 8 years?   
But then again, in those 7, 8 years, they'd never had a plan like _this_.    
  
Finally, _finally_ , it was Monday night and they were carrying out day 1 of their Kinky Week Plan™️.   
Mike never really knew he had a thing for petplay, he'd never even thought about it.   
But god strike him down if Tony didn't look hot as the fucking sun in his dog ears and tail, his brown and white short shorts, and his little croptop covered in dogs.   
Mike's hand was in his hair, petting like he would a real dog and Tony is contently lying in his lap, basking in the attention.   
"You ever think I give you too much attention, little pup?"   
Tony turns over, shakes his head.   
"Hmmm... you never have to work for anything though. I just... give you what you want."   
Tony wants to reply _so bad_  but he has to stay in character, so he just whines.   
"I'm not saying you're spoiled, I'm just..." Mike sighs, hitches up Tony's shirt so he can rub his stomach.   
"You hungry, little pup?"   
Tony nods enthusiastically.   
"Okay well, first order of that business is you need to get off of me."   
Again, Tony whines but does what he's told.   
"I'm going out to get food. You can do whatever but when I get home you wait patiently before you even touch me, got it? I don't wanna drop anything because you're desperate."   
Tony nods, curls up on the couch again.   
"Good boy."   
  
It feels like forever until Mike gets back and as soon as Tony hears him he's running to the door and sitting patiently on the floor in front of the couch.   
"Sweet boy. Lemme put this down on the counter. You want yours in a bowl?"   
Tony yips in agreement.   
"Good boy."   
  
Dinner was uneventful, it was after that really got good.   
Mike sat on the couch and Tony jumped up and let his hands rest on Mike's thighs.   
Immideately, Mike softly kicks him and he falls back.   
"What did I tell you about jumping?"   
Tony whines and Mike feels really bad because he genuinely looks like a kicked puppy.   
"You're a good boy." He softly coos "but you just broke a little rule. Thats ok, you just don't get to cum tonight. No spankings or yelling or anything. You're good for tonight."   
Tony nods, yips in appreciation.   
"You can... you can suck me off of you want. I can see you want _something_ "   
Tony scoots back in between Mike's legs and looks up.   
"Its okay. Rule 's off."   
Still, Tony is slow and unsure in his movements as he moves his hands over Mike's thighs, up to the front of his jeans.   
"I don't think you can undo those can you, little pup?"   
Tony shakes his head.   
"Thats okay. I've got you, honey."   
As soon as the button is undone, Tony is pulling the zipper down with his teeth and pulling Mike's jeans and boxers off.   
"Jesus, you seem capable now, huh?"   
Tony ignores the comment and immideately holds the base of Mike's cock and gives it a lot of enthusiastic licks, flattening his tongue fully against it and dragging it from base to tip, then running his toungue around the tip.   
"Take it into your mouth, little pup." Mike says in a breathless but stern voice but Tony still pushes it, looking up innocently and continuing his teasing.   
Mike doesn't repeat himself because _fuck_  he'll take what he can get and he's not about to say it doesn't feel good but before he can say anything, Tony is taking him halfway, and slowly bobs his head, looking up expectingly.   
"Take it deeper." He demands this time and Tony complies taking him all the way down and bobs his head faster than last time, basically purring when Mike starts petting his hair.   
"What a good boy." He hums making Tony hum and smile as much as he can with a dick in his mouth.   
"Fuuuuck, baby." Mike groans as Tony speeds up slowly but surely, looking up for approval every once in a while, only making it harder for Mike to keep himself together because _fuck_  those eyes are divine and innocent and its so fucking adorable that Mike swears he might die.   
His hand reflexively tightens in Tony's hair as he gets closer, making Tony whine softly in the back of his throat, looking up with pleading eyes.   
"Little pup, you're-fuck-you're killing me I-goddamn baby I'm already close."   
Tony pulls off, replacing mouth with hand, and yips happily.   
"Face or mouth, pup?"   
Tony only licks a long stripe up Mike's shaft.   
"Alright then, love. Work hard for me."   
And Tony does, pulling out all the tricks hes learned from the years of blowjobs hes given Mike and Mike cums fucking _hard_  because Tony's innocent little puppy dog eyes were staring at him expectingly and those little puppy ears were tilted forward on his head and-  
"Fuck, you did fantastic, baby."   
Tony goes to yip but Mike puts a hand over his mouth and says one simple word:  
"Swallow."   
He puts his other hand on Tony's throat, feels Tony swallow under his palm.   
"Fuck. You like that? When I cum down your throat?"   
Tony only nods rapidly, tries to nuzzle Mike's softening cock, which Mike chuckles at, softly pushing Tony away   
"I know you're a little cumslut but daddy needs a little time, okay?"   
Tony nods.   
"Who's my good boy?"   
Tony nuzzles his hand  
"Who, baby? You can talk."   
Tony groans a little  
"Who's my good boy? Who's my good little pup? Hm?" This time, Mike says it in a more playful voice  
"Stoooop!" Tony giggles, covering his face  
Mike only grabs Tony's wrists lightly and pulls them away from his fsce  
"Who is it? Who's my good boy?"   
"Meeeeeeeeeee! I am!" Tony says, giggling even more and kicking his feet a little  
"Thats right, baby! You're so good! Come up here, lemme kiss all over your pretty little face!"   
Tony jumps up into his lap, lets Mike kiss him and kiss him until they're both giggling  
"Thank you, Mikey, that was really fun!"   
"All your idea, love. Also... turn around, I didn't get to see your sweet little tail."   
Tony obediently turns around, bends over slightly.   
"Its cute, baby, good choice."   
"Thank you! I-" Mike smacks his ass and he jumps and shrieks a little in surprise.   
"I'd give anything to eat that pretty little ass right now, y'know?"   
"Mikey-"   
"But-" Mike stands, stetches a little "I don't wanna torture you too much. Its getting late, my love, lets get to bed."   
"But-"   
"I said no cumming tonight, Antonio. Bed, now."   
Although rather pouty, Tony complies, stripping down to his underwear when he walks in to the room and curls up on his side of the bed, Mike curling up right behind him and wrapping an arm possesively around his waist.   
"You're my world, y'know that?"   
Tony only giggles, flattered.   
"Lets get some rest for tommorow, love."   
"Yeah. Goodnight, Mikey, I love you."   
"Love you more, little pup."   
Tony falls asleep faster than Mike thought possible even though he hadn't cum at all, and Mike slips off the ears and the tail, throws them to the side, and plants a firm kiss to his boyfriend's neck before drifting off as well.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
